


Please Top me

by CS_impala67



Series: I love you, I love all of you [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessions, M/M, discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: Dean tells Cas what he wants





	Please Top me

Ah.” Cas said “I have my work cut out for me I see”.

 

“Um.. no you don’t. I um,... I do actually want to bottom for you Cas. I’ve just never actually done that before. I’ve only hooked up with a few guys in the past and no one really wanted to top me. Probably because I only really started to try to hook up with them when I was close to thirty” Dean chuckled. 

“Why would that matter?” Cas asked confused. 

“Well, when I was in my teens and early 20s I was kind of, what you’d call a twink. But by 30 I definitely didn’t look like that anymore” Dean replied. 

“I still don’t understand Dean. Why would that matter?”

“Well, as a twink it would be easier for another guy to want to top me. I looked more, um, pretty I guess? And that’s more of a turn on for a lot of guys. So more of them would assume I might want to bottom if I had a one night stand. I know it’s stupid, but it’s typically what happens, especially if I would have gone to a gay club, or whatever. But I was never confident enough for that. So by the time I really made peace with the fact that I was Bi, I was almost 30 and was a lot more muscular. So when I started to kind of test the waters, so to say, at gay clubs, most guys kind of assumed I’d be a dominant top. And I was too scared to correct them. So even though I’ve hooked up with a few guys, no one ever topped me before, even though I’ve really wanted them to” Dean said, while looking shyly at the ground. 

 

“Dean, do you want me to top you?” Cas asked.

“Yeah Cas. I can’t think of anyone more perfect to trust to top me for the first time” Dean replied. 

“As you wish” 

...to be continued...


End file.
